


Daddy

by quagsirechannel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff wants Michael to call him by the proper name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble thing I did in the Ragehappy Skype Chat (#AHBrownsugar!) Went with an M rating because no one gets naked and there aren't any orgasms, but I can change it if people think I should.

"Say it."

He's got you pinned to the desk, standing between your legs and holding you down by your shoulders, grinding against you agonizingly slow.  You couldn't break free even if you wanted to, and Goddamn, you really don't want to.  You want him to hold you down like this forever, pressing his hard cock into yours, teasing you to the point where you can't take it anymore.

"Geoff..."

He leans down and bites you, hard on the neck, and you whimper from the mix of pain and pleasure.

"You know better than that.  I don't take that shit like your real parents do.  You don't call me by my first name.  Now _say it_ before I have to punish you for being a bad little boy," he says, sliding a hand under your shirt and tweaking a nipple.

You moan and arch up into him.  Your head is spinning, your eyes fluttering shut, you're gasping for air and you aren't sure if you can form words right now.  After a moment of deep breathing, you're able to squeak out what he wants to hear.

"D-Daddy..."

He smirks at you, thrusting against you particularly hard.

"That's my good boy, Michael."


End file.
